A Tiki Scare is No Fair
A Tiki Scare Is No Fair is the sixth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, and the twenty-third episode overall in the series. Premise Mystery Inc.'s package vacation of Hawaii is interrupted by a witchdoctor, who warns the tourists and natives of the coming wrath of the god Mano Tiki Tia. The gang explores the area for clues, running repeatedly into the witchdoctor and a fifty-foot stone idol of Mano Tiki Tia. Synopsis Scooby and Shaggy are enjoying a luau, courtesy of John Simms, a local reporter who is giving them a tour of the Hawaiian islands. Shaggy is not looking forward to tomorrow's destination, though: a haunted village in the mountains. Mr. Simms is taken aback: that's not part of his tour, and he warns Shaggy against going up into it. Just after he delivers this warning, ghost drums begin to beat and a frightening, masked figure appears: a witch doctor warning them to leave the sacred grounds of Mano Tiki Tia. The villagers scatter, and Shaggy finds himself alone. Shaggy races to a local hang out where he finds Freddy and girls; he tells them of the apparition and the disappearance of everyone—including Scooby and Mr. Simms. Returning to the scene of the luau, the gang find Scooby hiding inside a drum. They also spot an old man, who suddenly vanishes. Following a set of footprints, they find themselves up in the haunted village, where they are separated from each other by trapdoors. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma are spotted and chased by the witchdoctor but escape into the jungle, where they find an airplane (complete with wire-activated skeleton) that has been carefully rigged up to look like a crash. They manage to reunite with Freddy and Daphne, who have meanwhile found oysters and pearls in one of the abandoned shacks. They spot the old man down in the lagoon, and there is an underwater chase that ends in a hidden cavern leading back to the village. Back in the village, the giant stone statue of Mano Tiki Tia comes to life and chases the gang from shack to shack. They escape, and Shaggy and Scooby even put a scare into the witchdoctor when they fall into and then emerge from the jungle. That gives Freddy the idea of trapping the witchdoctor: Using ghost drums, they'll lure him to a place where he'll see his reflection in a fun-house mirror, scaring him back down a path and into a covered pit. But the witchdoctor finds Shaggy and Scooby playing the drums. In the ensuing chase, Shaggy and Scooby wind up on top of the mobile statue, blinding it; it catches the witchdoctor and falls into the pit. The witchdoctor is exposed as John Simms, who was trying to scare the villagers away from his pearl-poaching operation. The old man emerges from the brush: he is actually a young police lieutenant working undercover, and in gratitude for the help they've given him, he pays for one last party for the gang. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Witch Doctor/John Simms * Mano Tiki Tia/John Simms's henchman Suspects Culprits Locations * Hawaii ** Haunted village Notes/trivia * This is the first episode of the series, and the entire Scooby-Doo franchise to have a clearly defined setting (Hawaii). The settings of the previous episodes are all ambiguous though they most likely take place somewhere in the United States. The setting of Mystery Mask Mix-Up could either be Chinatown in San Francisco, California or China proper. * A Tiki refers to large wood and stone carvings of humanoid forms in Central Eastern Polynesian cultures of the Pacific Ocean. The term is also used in Māori mythology where Tiki is the first man. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Scooby flipped the drum he was hiding in, before the lighter blue was above the darker blue. After he flipped it, the colors remained the same position when it should have been the darker blue above the lighter blue. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It was never explained who set up the fake plane crash (and why). * When the Witchdoctor first appears, his skull staff has grass on it. But then for the rest of the episode, there is no grass on the staff. * In a few scenes, the Witchdoctor has orange rings on his wrists. * The wheels on Mano Tiki Tia's feet were visible the whole time, how come the gang never noticed them in the first place? Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released March 16, 2004. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Run for your 'Rife! compilation DVD set to be released September 10, 2013. Quotes Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 episodes